Samus Miror
Samus is a major character played by Michael. She appaears in PokeNerd Saeculorum and the main RP, which is where she debuted. She is a blind young woman who fancies herself a samurai, wandering the Earth and protecting those who need her help. She was almost certainly the best girl. She is in the process of being repurposed for a story better suited for her, because she doesn't deserve to be left in the dust. Early Life Samus was born to Hiro Miror, a master ninja, and Rhiannon the Red, a fearsome pirate; because of this, the first ten years of her life involved a lot of travelling around to avoid the assassins sent after people Rhiannon had angered. At age five, Samus was held hostage for hours by kidnappers who threatened to kill her if Rhiannon did not turn herself over. Her parents saved her as quickly as possible, but the event was still traumatic for Samus. At the age of ten, a shipment of gunpowder exploded, and Samus was trapped in the blaze; though her mother and father managed to rescue her, Samus was rendered completely blind. Wracked with guilt over this, Rhiannon retired from piracy and the family finally settled down in Johto. For a while, Samus was depressed, as she could no longer watch the cartoons and samurai movies she loved; she felt like she would never amount to anything now that she was blind, either. However, one day she met a drunken man on the side of the road who begged her for some help. Samus helped him, and he revealed himself to be Master Rodan, a legendary teacher. Her parents were all too happy to have him teach her, and she soon travelled to his monastery to begin training. For years she honed her skills under his tutelage, learning to use her other senses to fight. She also gained a crush on a fellow student, a Hitmonlee named Jet. However, the crush ended in tragedy; late one night, assassins raided the monastery, in yet another attempt on Master Rodan's life by his enemies. Many students were killed in the attack, including Jet, who was sent tumbling off a cliff. As well as fueling her detest of assassins, Samus, who had never admitted her feelings, became absolutely terrified of expressing romantic interest in anyone ever again. Soon after, she graduated and determined to wander the world, making it a better place and helping people. She decided to fashion a heroic persona based on works like ''Samurai Jack. ''Master Rodan gifted Samus with a Mega Stone before she left, allowing her access to a powerful Mega. Soon into her journey into the world, she discovered how her Mega worked: after changing into it, she gained incredible power, but could only change back if she killed someone. She discovered this after a would-be sexual assaulter attacked her while in her Mega form, and she changed back after cutting him in half. She oftentimes attracted scum like this to her in her travels, but using her mother's advice - "Never let your enemy know how strong you are until it's too late" - and playing up her blindness, as well as using cunning tricks from her father's repetoire, she managed to outsmart and defeat all of them. However, at one point she was overwhelmed in a bandit attack, only to be saved by Sekemt. The two became close and joined togetehr in their travels. Later Life She came to the island with Sekmet while the latter was seeking vengeance against Dahlia. Enlisting the help of Remco, the two managed to get Sekmet to abandon her vengeance for the time being and settle down a bit. Following this, Samus decided to help train Remco, and managed to break down some of his insecurities and tap into his potential, teaching him Bullet Punch among other things. During the invasion of Sectonia, she went to fight the commander Creed; despite her best efforts Creed fought dishonorably and got the best of her, which led to Remco attempting to rescue her. When Remco was beaten down, she entered her Mega Form and easily overpowered Creed, toyed with him, and then cut him to pieces. It was in this moment when Remco saved her and then she saved him in return that she realized she had feelings for him. A short time later she admitted her feelings to him and kissed him, only to find he was not ready for a realtionship yet as Riza had left him but a short time ago. After Remco ran off to Sinnoh, she got together with a group of Remco's friends and went out to save him. When she finally met Riza, the two got on well enough at first, drinking and having fun, but soon it came to light Riza was not only Remco's ex, but a recently retired assassin. This led to a very tense moment between the two which only ended when Samus, hurt and angry, downed enough alcohol to pass out so she would not do anything rash and that so she could find it in herself to be forgiving. Other RPs PokeNerd Saeculorum Samus is much the same in PS, though her persona is much more obviously an act for the LARPing community. She LARPs alongside her father, who takes things very seriously. Bloodmoon See Samus the Ronin. Personality Samus often keeps up an air of calm, cool collectedness and heroic stoicism, interjected with frequent jokes at her own blindness and some rather goofy moments. A lot fo this is simply an act she puts on; while she is genuinely heroic, she is not nearly as helpless as she let's on to her enemies, and she is as filled with emotion as any young woman, which does show even through her stoic persona due to numerous very sweet moments. When she is drunk, she takes after her mother, becoming hammy and boisterous. Powers & Abilities Samus has access to an incrdibly powerful Mega form. In it, she has untold strength and speed, but once she has transformed she is completely unable to change back until she has killed. As such, she only uses it as a last resort. Due to her training, she is able to detect movements in the air as well as small sounds to determine how and when an opponent will strike. Trivia * Her last name is Latin for "Wonder," a reference to blind singer Stevie Wonder. * Her middle name is Japanese for "Iris," which refers to the plant as well as to the part of the eye that is useless to her. Category:Main RP Characters Category:PS Characters